


A Birthday Present

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Young Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's 14th birthday party ends with a special gift from his grandparents</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Connor’s 14th birthday party is an X-Men themed birthday party. All of his friends in 8th grade were invited over to his house after going to see “X-Men the Last Stand” at the movie theater. Connor wouldn’t usually call himself materialistic, but presents were by far his favorite part of his birthday. Just as he and his friends are playing the new video game one of his friends had bought him downstairs, his mother yells for him.

“Connor? Mimi and Pop-pop are here to see you,” his mother calls down the stairs.

“Can it wait?” Connor calls back up - he’s in first place right now in his brand new racing game.

“Connor!” she calls out more forcefully, “Come up here right now.”

He groans, tossing the controller on the floor before another boy comes to take his place. He heads up the stairs, stomping louder than he needed to, where his mother ushers him into the dining room where his grandparents are sitting. “Hi, Mimi. Hi, Pop-pop,” he says dutifully, going to hug each one of them.

“Hello, Connor,” his mimi says gently, “Happy Birthday.”

“Sit down, son,” his Pop-pop tells him, gesturing to the seat next to them. Connor sits down heavily with a sigh, wondering how long this is going to take. His Pop-pop pushes a brochure over to him - the Hampshire Country School. “You remember me telling you about my time in boarding school, Con?”

“Yeah,” he answers, leaning up a bit to look at the brochure.

“One of the best times in my life,” his Pop-pop tells him with a fond smile, “Prepared me well for the world. And it will prepare you too.”

“Me?” Connor asks, more interested now. He picks up the brochure to look through it carefully.

“Yes,” the older man says with a smile, “If you’d like to go, your Mimi and I would be willing to pay for you. With the help of some scholarships…including one set up in our name that you’re a shoe in for.”

Connor perks up as he reads over what the brochure has to say, “It’s all boys? In New Hampshire?”

“Yes. I know it’s far away, but it’s a solid school. You’ll get a good education there. Be able to do whatever you want in life.”

Connor cares about his future, he really did, but he knows he’s gay now and the promise of being around boys all the time intrigues him more than anything else. “Sure!” he says eagerly, grinning, “This sounds awesome!"


End file.
